Juevez
by Alejandra-Luna-SakuraYamato1
Summary: Shun y Alice solian ser los mejores amigos, un dia sin explicacion Shun se alejo de Alice, en su ultimo año de prepa Shun le abre su corazon a Alice y ella le corresponde, pero no todos los quieren juntos... y ese no sera el unico problema que enfrenten
1. Capitulo 1: Juevez 11 de marzo

Alice:

Mi tercer año de prepa comienza, estoy muy nerviosa, no por el hecho de que es mi último año antes de la universidad, lo que me tiene tan nerviosa es que este año me propuse confesarle mi amor a Shun Kazami, el chico más guapo y lindo del mundo, bueno en mi mundo.

Desde que comencé la prepa todas las mañanas tomamos el mismo tren, somos los únicos en el vagón, él siempre está en una esquina observando a través de la ventana, tan quieto, tan mudo y tan perfecto. Yo solo lo observo por intervalos, no quiero acosarlo con mi mirada y que me odie, es el chico más popular de la escuela, todas las chicas se mueren por él, chicas más hermosas que yo, ¿Por qué habría de fijarse en mí?

No crean que es su atractivo físico fue lo que me cautivo, no soy esa clase de chica que solo le importa la apariencia. Shun y yo vivimos en la misma calle, cuando éramos pequeños éramos muy unidos, nada ni nadie nos separaba más de 5 minutos, ni nuestras madres, pero un día todo cambio, no sé cómo o porque pero así fue, se alejo de mi y ahora es como si fuéramos dos extraños.

Con los años me fui enamorando de la hermosa persona que es, me intriga saber que fue lo que le paso, cual fue la razón de que se alejara de mi y lo que más quiero no es confesarle que me gusta, lo que en verdad mas quiero y anhelo es que vuelva a ser mi mejor amigo, como en los viejos tiempos.

Subí al vagón y ahí estaba él, lo mire por un instante tratando de armarme de valor y animarme a confesarle lo que siento, nadie podía interrumpirnos, pero si a él no le parecía no tenía lugar donde esconderme, este pensamiento acabo con mi valor y me senté en el lugar más apartado, algo raro, normalmente me sentaba en el centro para no estar muy cerca, pero tampoco muy lejos y no levantar sospechas.

Mire por la ventana, no podía decirle cuanto me gustaba, no era lo suficientemente valiente, yo no era como todas sus enamoradas, ellas lo gritaban a los cuatro vientos, pero yo, con el simple hecho de pensar en confesarme me sonrojaba.

-Alice- escuche una profunda voz llamándome, su voz.

-Shun- susurre y sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse.

-Alice, todas las mañanas te observo sentarte justo en el centro- me dijo con amabilidad - ¿hay algo que te moleste?

Lo mire sorprendida – ¿me observas?- pregunte sin darme cuenta de lo que decía.

-¿Cómo no observarte?- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-Perdón no fue mi intensión preocuparte- respondí con una sonrisa, era raro que se me acercara así.

Me miro tiernamente, estaba sorprendida y desconcertada que le había pasado a Shun, ¿se había vuelto loco?

-Alice, estos últimos años… perdón- se disculpo con dificultad para expresarse, lo cual era muy raro, el siempre tenía las palabras correctas y era muy elocuente.

-Shun no te tienes que disculpar, ni darme explicaciones.

-Pero quiero.

-¿Por qué?-ahora si estaba totalmente confundida, para él era más que claro porque me sonrió, no una pequeña sonrisa, era una gran, hermosa y honesta sonrisa.

-Porque ya me canse de pretender que no te conozco, Alice te he extrañado tanto estos años.

-Entonces ¿por qué te alejaste de mí?- tenía ganas de llorar, Shun noto esto y me abrazo.

-Porque tenía miedo de perderte.

Pasamos por un túnel que oscureció completamente el tren unos segundos, en esta oscuridad sentí unos suaves labios presionar contra los míos y fuertes brazos que me abrazaban.

Cuando salimos del túnel mire fijamente a los ojos de Shun, normalmente el cerraba las puertas de su corazón y nadie podía leer que era lo que sentía, pero en ese instante era claro, nuestro sentimiento era mutuo, nos amábamos.

Llegamos a la estación sin decir ni una palabra, caminamos hacia la escuela tomados de la mano y sin hablar.

-¡Alice!- me llamo Runo, mi mejor amiga. Venía arrastrando a Dan, yo reí por lo bajo al ver esto, era obvio que los dos se gustaban, pero eran tercos que no lo admitían.

-Buenos días Alice y ¿Shun?- saludo Runo desconcertada al verme con Shun tomados de la mano.

-Buenos días Runo y Dan- respondí.

-¡Wow! Shun al fin te animaste- dijo Dan atónito.

Un compañero de nuestro salón, Josh, se acerco corriendo a donde estábamos.

-Alice ¿podemos hablar?- me pregunto algo agitado.

-Claro Josh ¿qué sucede?- respondí preocupada.

Entonces se arrodillo ante mí, saco una cajita de su pantalón, la abrió, dentro había un hermoso collar en forma de corazón.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- me pregunto sonrojado.

Me quede sin palabras, oficialmente ya 100 muchachos se me habían confesado y todavía no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Shun me tomo de la cintura, levanto mi rostro con su mano y presiono suavemente sus labios contra los míos, no podía creerlo, era la segunda vez en la mañana que me besaba.

-No quiere- respondió Shun - ahora aléjate de mi novia.

-Shun no tenías que ser tan duro con él- le reclame molesta.

Shun me abrazo.

-Perdóname hermosa, solo quería que quedara claro ante todo que ya tienes novio y que no pienso cederte a nadie- me susurro al oído.

-Está bien, solo por esta ocasión ignorare lo sucedido, trata de que no se repita si no es necesario- respondí retrocediendo un pequeño paso para verlo a los ojos.

Entramos a la escuela abrazados, sabía perfectamente que Runo, Julie, Mira, Chan y Fabia me interrogarían sin parar más tarde y que tendría muchos problemas con las fanáticas de Shun, pero en este momento no me importa porque por fin estoy con Shun Kazami.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos,

Sé que dejé esta historia completamente abandonada por un par de años con la promesa de continuar, les pido una disculpa por esto, originalmente mi intensión era publicar cada dos semanas un nuevo capitulo y subir mas historias en las que he trabajado, sin embargo, a pesar de mis intensiones mis diversas ocupaciones me impidieron darle el seguimiento que debía. Ademas, la computadora donde tenia esta historia murió y no recuerdo cual era el giro que quería darle.

En verdad perdonen por prometer una historia y no cumplirles.

Como propósito de año nuevo me impuse la meta de mínimo subir un capitulo/historia por mes en ingles y español, no sé si subiré de Bakugan, pero haré el intento, déjenme saber que opinan. Lo que les puedo adelantar es que estaré subiendo de Naruto próximamente y, si les gusta como escribo, tengo planeado subir un par de historias y cuentos originales, espero contar con el apoyo de todos lo que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia.

saludos,

Sakura Yamato


End file.
